


Halloween Treats Just Can't Compete With The Feeling Of Being Beside You

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Sheith Halloween Exchange 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amusement Parks, Banter, Being Flustered By The Bae, Cotton Candy, Fluff, Friendly Competiton, M/M, Post-Canon, Racing, Tickling, Young Love, asking to move in together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: For the Sheith Halloween Exchange: I loveee ghost stories, but honestly? Anything is great. Maybe something like Keith dragging Shiro cryptid hunting.I didn't manage to get the request right, but I made up for it in utter fluff. Hope you still like it!





	Halloween Treats Just Can't Compete With The Feeling Of Being Beside You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vallraining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallraining/gifts).



“You sure you’re up for this?”

“I promise Keith… I’m ready.”

“You can back out any time you feel uncomfortable, okay? This is meant to be as much fun for you as it is for me. Your comfort and safety matter more to me than this silly game, Shiro.”

“I’ll let you know if I need to take a time out, but trust me, I can handle this.”

“...If you’re certain you’re ready then…Let’s start, baby.”

“Ready when you are, Keith.” Shiro smirks, “Race you to the haunted house!”

Keith laughs, “You’re on!”

The pair burst out laughing as they chase each other through the amusement park crowd, the air thick with gunpowder for fireworks, hotdog water and campfire blazes. The fairest wheel spins slow and romantic, lit up with the halloween colours (orange, green, purple) while the helter skelter twists in orange and white spirals. The rollercoasters streak through the air like fireworks, wizzs of red and black against the indigo starry night, filling up fast with screams of terror and excitement. Sweet stalls and hot-dog stands are crowded and the jangle of coins turning into tokens fills the air, being carried by the conversations, laughs and cries that intertwine and move with the howling winds.

Halloween night is most certainly the best night for date night.

Shiro slows his sprint into a jog, bending over to heave in the chilly air, laughing as he rests his hands on his knees.

“What took you so long?” Keith asks, grinning as he leans against the metal bar, holding his place in line.

Shiro chokes on a laugh, standing up and shrugging his backpack off his shoulders. He opens the zip, pulling out a drink bottle and offering it to Keith.

“Gotta stay hydrated on this fine, Halloween night.” Shiro chuckles as Keith takes the bottle, “So please enjoy the strawberry flavoured blood of a vampire while we wait in this ridiculously long line for the chance to spend roughly 15 minutes at best in a fake haunted house.”

Keith laughs as he sips at the bottle, “Yummy, always wanted to know what vampire blood tastes like.”

Shiro smiles and slips under the bars so he can stand beside Keith, grabbing a water bottle, zipping up his bag and throwing it over his shoulders. Keith smiles and shuffles close to Shiro, linking pinkies with the hand he isn’t using to hold his bottle of juice. Shiro smiles a candle-apple sweet smile at his boyfriend and presses a kiss to his forehead, squeezing their pinkies gently as he uses his teeth to open his water bottle. Keith returns the smile and rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Life on Earth was nowhere near crazy since the end of the war. Truth be told, Keith spent most of his days eagerly awaiting when their year return would finally be over and they could get back out there to make a difference in the universe once again. But Allura insisted they have a long holiday after their years of service to the cause and Earth was their home.

So that's where they decided to go.

Lance was enjoying bonding time with his family in Cuba. Pidge and her family that was finally whole again were enjoying an Italian tour. Hunk was relearning Samoa recipes and showing his mothers how to make some of the alien dishes he’s been eating in space. Shiro wanted to visit his grandmother.

But Keith? He didn't have a plan. He had no family to return to or any home. Of course, even after all this time, Shiro was the only one that knew he was an orphan, so it was only natural he offered his home to Keith. Or at least that's what Shiro said.

Keith thinks Shiro just wanted him to meet Asuka Shirogane.

Which leads them to this moment in time: Asuka had gotten them two tickets to the biggest theme park for Halloween since it had been Shiro’s favourite holiday as a child. With access to exclusive shows, skip the line privileges and front row seats to the fireworks display, they've felt bad trying to return them even if the fireworks and extra frightening costumes could lead to a panic attack or flashbacks. Hence Keith’s insistent to make sure Shiro knew they could leave at anytime he wanted or needed to.

“Are you ready, ghouls, goblins and witches, for a night of flights?” A werewolf employee asks, grinning.

Children, their guardians and happy couples cheer in excitement.

“Then allow me, Scotty, to introduce to you, my mysteries master and the owner of this establishment-” Scotty gestures dramatically towards the entrance, “Louis the 13th!”

A bang, plus a puff of smoke and a few shrieks/jumps of fright later, a man wearing an all white suit with bleached hair and white paint all over himself appears in the smoke. He opens his eyes, revealing one red contact lense and a yellow one.

“Greeting, mortals.” Louis smiles and steps to the side, “Scotty, show our guests to their rooms.”

Scotty lets out a bark, “Yes my Lord, right this way if you’d please.”

The group follows the two inside, Keith barely containing his giggles.

“What's so funny, love?” Shiro grins, placing their drinks in their bag.

Keith shrugs, “Just think the werewolf would've been kinkshamed if Lance heard about him.”

Shiro smiles and adjusts his hand, allowing him to hold Keith’s whole hand instead of just his pinkie, “I think you're right love, he would've been.”

“Don't dwindle now, please, my master is a very busy entity.” Scotty calls back.

“Sorry, we're on our way!” Shiro calls as he starts up a light jog.

Keith smiles and follows along, gently squeezing Shiro’s hand. They make it to the group and admire the building's spooky interior. Cobwebs all over the creaky and damaged walls, moss and mildew in every corner. Wind howling through the gaps in the wood and concrete, doors and windows creaking in the distance.

Scotty turns back to the group, “Now, my fellow monsters, you have been allowed into my master’s house for a very special reason.”

“You see, I have a bit of a ghost problem.” Louis steps up, “These souls have bound themselves to my house and refuse it leave. It’s like having roommates who don’t pay the rent or help out with chores. If anything, they make things worse. I have come to you so that you can banish them.”

Scotty pulls up a battery powered toy gun, painted silver with a green, amber and red light on it’s side, “You will find your ghost banishers all over the property. When all their lights turn off, it means you’re out of energy to combat the ghosts. But you needn’t worry.”

“This here is an energy stone.” Louis holds in his hand something that looks like a crystal ball, coloured in the halloween colours, “To recharge your ghost banishers, you must press the three colours to the energy stone and you will be at full charge once more. They are scattered all over the property and can’t be moved, having been stuck to the wall by my pesky houseguests.”

“So whenever you’re ready, you’ll start running all over the property.” Scotty declares, “But be careful; the ghosts have set traps that you need to watch out for. If you fall for a trap, you’ll be out of the hunt for 1 minute.”

“You now have 16 minutes to banish as many ghosts as you can find.” Louis, “On your mark. Get set…”

Keith and Shiro grin at one another, falling into a slight crouch.

“GO!” Scotty shoots his ghost banisher into the air, creating a loud sound like thunder.

The two take off like mad things down one of the corridors, laughing as they outrun the rest of the competition. Keith takes a sharp left, grabbing a ghost banisher sitting near one of the energy stones. Shiro follows him, then goes ahead, grabbing another ghost banisher as he takes the corner.

Wicked laughter filters through the halls, echoing around them, “You’ll never find us, mortals!”

Keith smirks and shouts childishly, “Watch me!”

Shiro laughs then gasps, “Watch out!”

Keith slips and crashes to the ground, going down a slide and landing in a ball pit. He gapes up at the trap door, that shut as soon as he fell down.

“I’m coming!” Shiro shouts, the trap door springing open to reveal a few pounds of hot Japanese man hurtling down the slide.

Shiro crashes into Keith in the ball pit and the two laugh.

“Should’ve watched where I was going, that one was obvious.” Keith blushes in embarrassment, “Any special reason why you’re down here with me, love?”

“I couldn’t take out all the ghosts without you, baby.” Shiro pouts, “It wouldn’t be as fun. Plus the trap looked like fun.”

Keith smirks, “I’ll show you some fun.”

He jumps towards Shiro, dropping his ghost banisher and tickling his sides. Shiro bursts out laughing and tries to worm away from Keith in the giant ball pit, begging for mercy as he struggles for air over his own laughter. Keith grins and straddles him, keeping Shiro completely at his mercy while he continues his relentless attacks.

“You having fun, love?” Keith asks smugly.

“I-I’ll g-g-get you l-later, b-babe!” Shiro shrieks.

A buzz calls out overhead and a door outside the pool opens.

“If you can catch me!” Keith grabs a ghost blaster and bolts for the door while Shiro struggles for breath, shouting at him, “Keith, you traitor!”

Keith cackles and takes a sharp right, not slowing down for anything. He listens to the younger kids screaming and laughing in joy as they chase down the ghosts and the parents joining in on the fun. He hears the couples and groups of friends yelling threats to each other and their current scores.

“HAHAHA!” A ghost on the wall with a red dot in it’s centre lights up.

Keith points his banisher at the red dot and hits it, turning the ghost back off.

* * *

Shiro grins smugly, “Even after all that hard work, you still didn’t beat me.”

Keith rolls his eyes, the backpack now on his shoulder, “Yeah, yeah, it was just a difference of one ghost.”

“Still.” Shiro smirks, “Now I get to decide what we do next.”

Keith shrugs, “Fair.” He turns and smiles at Shiro, “Okay ghostbuster, what do you wanna do next?”

Shiro hums as he observes the crowd, turning on the spot in a circle to get a view of the entire park. Keith takes out his juice from earlier to drink; all that running around left him a little dehydrated.

“How about the Deathy Drop?” Shiro suggests.

Keith chokes a little, staring at the giant roller coaster well known for it’s loops, steep drops and high inclines, “Are you serious?!”

Shiro shrugs, “We’ve got a pass promising no lining up, so that won’t be an issue.”

Keith blinks and sighs deeply, smiling as he puts his juice back, “If you’re certain you won’t puke all over me, it’s fine.”

Shiro chuckles, “As if I’d dare ruin your beautiful face.”

Keith scoffs, flipping his hair with a grin, “As if you could.”

Shiro laughs and Keith’s face softens as he listens to him. He could listen to Shiro laugh for his entire life and never get tired of it.

“Race you!” Keith calls, sprinting towards the roller coaster.

“Cheat!” Shiro yaps, chasing him.

The two laugh and shriek as they play tag among the crowds, racing for their next adventure.

Keith reaches the line, resting his back against the wooden walls.

“Oh, there he is!” Shiro calls, gesturing towards Keith, “That’s my plus one.”

The worker chuckles, “What, did you boys race each other to get here?”

Shiro nods, “Yep. Normally I can’t beat Keith but I guess I got lucky this time.”

Keith chokes out a laugh, “Quiznak.”

“Now now, Keith, there’s no need for language like that.” Shiro reprimands, then turns to the worker, “So, should we get going now?”

“Yeah, you should.” The worker turns around, “Follow me, line cutters.”

Keith heaves in one final breath then follows the worker. Shiro moves in to walk beside him, taking his hand while he can. Keith smiles and swings their arms as they move, humming a simple tune. Shiro joins in, the two harmonizing together gently.

The worker sighs dreamily and quietly, “Ahh. Young love.”

* * *

They go on another few fast rides like that until they’re falling on the floor and tripping over themselves and each other due to dizziness and their highs slowly wearing off.

“How about some quieter rides, baby?” Shiro suggests after nearly face planting into the ground again.

Keith makes a muffled sound of protest from his place on the grass, face down butt up, having given up on walking, “If I can stand anytime soon, which I don’t think I will, yeah, that sounds fun.”

Shiro lowers himself to the ground, narrowly missing falling flat on his face and lies on his back. He turns his head to find himself face to face with Keith, their heads squished into the muddy ground. The two giggle at their faces and roll their heads back up to look at the night sky, Keith huffing as his back hits the ground.

Keith closes his eyes to focus for a while and feels a light tug on his hair.

“You’re so beautiful.” Shiro murmurs.

Keith flushes bright red and lunges to his feet, “Wouldn’t ya know it, I’m ready for another ride now, let’s go! Last one to the merry go round has to pay!”

Shiro laughs at his flustered boyfriend’s form as he sprints off. He gets to his feet slowly and watches Keith press himself to a nearby tree. Shiro sighs dreamily and walks to the nearest stall.

Keith slides to the ground, dry dirt crumbling under his feet as he slides, hiding his pink face in his hands.

Why does Shiro have to be so sweet?!

So pretty?!

So cute…

So Goddamn amazing…

“I got us a light treat before the rides.”

Keith peeks out between his fingers to find Shiro offering him some orange cotton candy.

“Thanks.” He takes the candy hesitantly and hides his face in it as soon as he can, eating it as if he’s starving to avoid looking at Shiro.

Shiro smiles and shuffles so he’s sitting next to his boyfriend. He eats his own purple cotton candy with a little less enthusiasm. It’s still sweet and nice, but the calm of this moment is worth so much more.

Keith shuffles closer to him, tilting his head. Shiro smiles and wraps an arm around his shoulders. Keith snuggles into his side, taking biting chunks out of his cotton candy. Shiro smiles softly, looking at the beautiful boy in his arm and fights as hard as he can not to kiss his hair with his sugar coated lips.

A breeze makes the two shiver and they hold one another closer.

“Let’s get moving again.” Keith suggests, finishing his cotton candy, “I, for one, don’t wanna miss a thing.”

Shiro smiles as he looks at Keith, “Me neither.”

Keith flushes and hides his face. Shiro smiles more and finishes his cotton candy.

* * *

Shiro takes a seat on the ground, legs trembling, heart still racing, letting out a breathy laugh. Keith slumps against him, laughing as if he’s out of breathe, holding a photo in his hand and their backpack in the other. They stay like that laughing until they no longer can, falling on their backs and each other to heave in trembling breaths.

“That was insane!” Shiro shouts.

Keith stares up at the stars overhead, grinning like a lunatic, “Yeah.”

Neither of them had expected to get chased by some wild thing in the woods. But it was fun.

Sorta.

The two sit in the relative silence of a busy amusement park, heaving in breaths more quietly, listening to the other breath. Keith turns his head so he can rest his ear against Shiro’s heart while Shiro reaches his hand out, resting it against Keith’s heart. Their breathing slows until they no longer need to struggle.

Shrieks and screams of fright and delight alike fill the starry night as the midnight hour draws nearer. The sound of children start to fade into the sounds of adults finally having a night to themselves. Lovers pass by in matching/mismatching costumes, teasing and talking through the silence.

Keith and Shiro focus on their heartbeats, slowing down now that the adrenaline is done. They look to the starry night as a breeze sweeps through their sweat, cooling their bodies. It’s a perfect moment of peace.

A shooting star streaks through the sky.

Shiro smiles, “What do you wish for?”

Keith brings Shiro’s hand to his mouth, kissing the knuckles, “There’s nothing to wish for. I have everything I could ever want right here.” He rests Shiro’s hand back over his heart, “And you?”

Shiro takes a deep breathe.

Keith turns, sitting up so he can see Shiro’s face.

Shiro smiles, reaching up to cradle Keith’s face tenderly, brushing his thumb over his cheek and staring lovingly into his eyes.

“Keith…” Shiro does his best not to hesitate, “Will you move in with me?”

Keith’s breathe hitches.

“When all the diplomacy and rebuilding is over, I want to build a life with you. I want to have a house, it can be anywhere in the universe you like. I want to shop for food with you, curl up on the couch and watch ridiculous movies together, surprise you with breakfast in bed when I finally learn how to cook. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see before I go to sleep. I want to hug you in the happy times and cry with you in the hard times. We’ve been all over the universe by now, but to be honest?” Shiro waits a breathe, “The only place that feels like home is when I’m with you. So if you don’t mind being stuck with me for a few extra years, will you live with me after things cool down a little?”

Keith lets out a sob and kisses him, smiling too wide through it all, “I will! I’ll be there for as long as you want me!”

Shiro smiles and kisses him back, tears slipping through his own closed eyes, “I hope you’re ready for forever then.”

“I’ve been more than ready for that for a really long time Takashi.” Keith smiles and embraces him tightly, using his entire body, “Thank you.”

Shiro’s smile turns soft as melting chocolate as he returns Keith’s embrace, “No Keith. Thank you.”

The two smile at each other, still crying as they rub noses and cover each others’ faces with kisses and start up a wrestling competition to see who can get who down and out. They soon decide a chase would be much more interesting though and start sprinting through the park again, laughing as they run.


End file.
